


A Closer Friend: Prologue

by Esme_Isle



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esme_Isle/pseuds/Esme_Isle
Summary: Prologue of an original story.





	A Closer Friend: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Mimio's perspective. The chapters following will alternate perspectives between Mimio and Asim, the first being hers.

Twelve o'clock. I hear the clock strike twelve as I continue to stare out of my window at the moon. It's unobstructed white light gives my room a soft look. I look over over at Percy, my Russian White, curled up in front of my dresser. He wakes and looks up at me before padding over to my bed and leaping up to my pillow, curling up next to it. My feline guard tends to notice when I'm distressed and hops up to my pillow as if to ward off any demons that are worsening my mood.  _Why am I still awake?_ _I was so tired earlier._ I didn't bother with eating anything when I came home. I still have my work clothes on: black pencil skirt, stockings, and white button-up blouse. It's obvious I didn't feel like changing. As I lay splayed across my bed, I hear the clock strike one. How long has it been? _I came home around eleven something..I think._ I yawn and take that as a sign that I'm tired again, turning over a few times, then finally curling up to sleep.


End file.
